


Lemon Tea

by Arendellecitizen, mattanimaniac



Series: Girls Of Deeburgh [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattanimaniac/pseuds/mattanimaniac
Summary: A quiet night in the Sapphic Lounge leads two beautiful british women together, and to a romantic passionate evening. (Emilena, Smut, Fluff)





	Lemon Tea

Lena Oxton sat at a small table, relaxing in her comfy seat. She was sitting in the Sapphic Lounge, an establishment dedicated to women like herself who preferred the company of other women. She had only been in the town of Deeburgh a few weeks, and wanted to try out the dating scene.

The bartender, a muscular woman with pink-dyed hair, walked over to her. "What you want to drink?" she asked through a fairly strong Russian accent.

Lena smirked. "The strongest shit you've got."

The bartender poured her a glass of vodka. "Try this. It's like me: strong as the mountain."

Lena took a sip of the vodka. It was very strong; strong enough to make her eyes pop. "Blimey, you aren't kidding," she remarked.

"You British girls are never good at holding your ale," the bartender remarked.

"Oh, I'm good at it," Lena told her. "I've just never had such a strong drink before."

The bartender chuckled. "You are funny!"

"So, uhhh…how popular does this place get?"

"Why you ask?"

"Just wondering when the next single girl comes in," she admitted.

"Ah, you'll find somebody. Girls like us are very common in this town."

"I hope so," Lena responded. "I mean, I'd hate to feel lonely while I'm here."

"Don't lose hope, British girl," the bartender advised. "Someone will come your way."

"What's this about being lonely?" a voice asked. A redhead sat down beside Lena as the bartender walked away.

Lena blushed immediately as the redhead looked at her. She had hazel eyes and was wearing a red jumper, her long hair nearly covering her eyes. "Oh…umm, hello."

She smiled. "Hi."

"So... you overheard me talking to the bartender?"

"Yeah, Zarya's a bit rough around the edges, but she's a sweetheart. My name's Emily, by the way."

"I'm Lena, Lena Oxton," Lena replied. It was at this moment she picked up on Emily's British accent. "You're from England too?"

"Yep. Just moved here."

"Same, although I plan on going back home once I finish my degree here."

"Oooh, what are you studying?"

"History. I'm kind of a nerd when it comes to it."

"Nerd is right; your hair looks just like David Tennant's," Emily pointed out.

Lena giggled. "That's a new one."

"Seriously, you look just like a genderbent Tenth Doctor, only with a few cute freckles."

Lena's cheeks turned rosy pink. "You think my freckles are cute?"

Emily nodded. "Not as cute as that little blush, though."

Lena went redder. "So, umm…what do you do around here?"

"Well, I'll tell you one thing I'd like to do, if you don't mind."

"Go on, what is it?" Lena asked.

"You wanna dance?"

"Ummm..." Lena thought for a moment. She hadn't been much of a dancer, but could she really say no to a face like Emily's? "Sure." Emily held her hand and led her to the dance floor, where a few other couples were dancing together.

The two of them started to dance together, the soft blue and purple lights of the club illuminating them as they moved to the music.

Emily smiled. "You're certainly light on your feet, Lena."

"You think so? I mean, I wasn't much of a party girl back home."

"I'd say you should have gone on one of those dancing talent shows," Emily remarked.

"Nah, I'd never have found a partner to do it with me," Lena admitted.

Emily then held Lena's hand. "What if I was your partner?"

Lena blushed. "Well…ummm..."

"Go on, I'm waiting an answer." She smirked.

Lena took a deep breath. "I'd take you."

"That's what I'd figure you'd say," Emily said. She then leaned close to Lena, closing her eyes. Her lips then slowly pressed against Lena's own, kissing them briefly before pulling away.

Lena's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. She'd never been kissed like that before.

"I take it you've never kissed a girl before?" Emily assumed.

"N-no. Not one like you."

"What do you mean not like me?" Emily wondered, winking.

"I mean... not as beautiful as you or as kind or-"

Emily kissed her again. "You talk too much, Lemon Tea."

"Lemon Tea?"

"Yeah, you have a bit of a lemony smell about you," Emily explained.

"That's my perfume actually," Lena informed her.

"It smells nice," Emily said to her.

Lena smiled. "Emily...can we kiss again?"

Emily grinned. "You like my kisses, don't you?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Well, I don't turn down requests from cuties like you," Emily stated. She wrapped her arms around Lena's waist and kissed her again, locking their lips together with passion and slightly dipping her.

Lena closed her eyes and kissed back, enjoying being held by Emily.

Emily gently pressed her tongue against Lena's bottom lip, as if asking permission to enter her mouth.

Lena opened her mouth, allowing Emily to deepen the kiss. She then pulled Emily closer, still kissing her, even putting her on her tiptoes a bit.

Emily then broke the kiss, giggling, "Alright, no more makeout on the dance floor. Unless you want the whole club staring at us."

Lena smiled. "Let them stare."

"Ooooh, you're playful. But it's getting late for both of us. Do you have a place here?"

"Well, it's kind of a uni dorm," Lena admitted. "Not exactly the best place to bring a girl."

"I get ya. You can stay the night with me if you'd like, maybe watch a movie or something?"

"Sure," Lena agreed.

xXx

 

The two soon arrived at Emily's apartment, a one-bedroom place with a surprisingly spacious living room.

"Wow, nice place," Lena commented. "I used to live in something similar back home in London, although mine was a bit more scruffy."

Emily sat down on the couch, taking off her shoes. "Mmmm, always feels good to be back home."

Lena sat down beside her. "This is gonna sound weird, but...you have cute feet."

Emily chuckled. "Don't tell me you have a foot fetish."

She blushed. "Maybe..."

"You get cuter by the moment, Lena," Emily said. "How about later I get a little glimpse of your cute feet?" she added with a wink.

"I wouldn't mind that."

Emily kissed her cheek. "So what do you wanna do? My place is all yours."

Lena shrugged. "I dunno." Lena then spied the collection of DVD's on a nearby shelf. Most of them were sci-fi movies: Alien, the Star Wars movies, District 9. There weren't many there, but she could tell Emily was quite fond of them. "And you called me a nerd."

Emily smiled. "Wanna watch one?"

"Sure, but it's so hard to choose, I mean a lot of these are so good... well maybe not the first two Star Wars prequels, but most of them are good!"

Emily giggled. She was starting to love Lena geeking out.

"Hmm...oh, God, you actually bought the Ghostbusters remake?"

Emily shrugged. "I didn't think it was that bad."

"It was terrible!" Lena argued.

"Only in comparison to the original."

"I mean, if it was like a spin-off or something I wouldn't have minded, but as a full-on remake, it was shit."

"If you look at it on its own, it's okay." She smiled. "Did I mention I was a film major?"

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah. And d'you know what? The remake could've been good, and people still would've hated it. That's just the way it goes."

"I suppose you have a point," Lena admitted.

"Anyway, have you made a choice?"

Lena nodded. "Can we watch Alien vs. Predator?"

"The original?"

Yeah, I saw a review of it a few weeks back. Said it was kinda good."

"Alright, pop it in. I'll get us some popcorn."

"You have popcorn?"

"Hell yeah; I got myself a popper as well," Emily added.

"Nice! I'm loving you already, Emily."

Emily chuckled. "By the end of the night, you'll be loving me in more ways than just romantic and platonic."

xXx

 

As the movie ended, Lena said, "Huh. That was pretty cool."

"Hard to believe a movie with such a stupid-sounding name could be pretty good in the end," Emily admitted.

"Heard the sequel was rubbish, though."

"I wouldn't know; I've never personally seen it," Emily replied.

"I tried once. The lighting was awful; I could barely see a thing."

"At least the lights in here are pretty good," Emily said. "Helps me to see that little sparkle in your eyes."

Lena blushed.

Emily smirked. "Why don't we go to bed? it's getting late."

"Yeah, it is," Lena agreed.

Emily rolled her eyes. "You've never been teased before, have you?" Emily then leaned close to Lena, nuzzling her cheeks and gently kissing her neck.

Lena's blush deepened, and a soft moan escaped her.

"When I said go to bed, I meant go to bed to make love," Emily said seductively.

"I knew that."

"Sure you did," Emily smirked. She had a feeling that Lena wasn't as clueless as she looked, but she wanted to have fun with her anyway.

"Well, if you're gonna be that way, then fine." Lena slid over to the other side of the couch, pouting.

Emily chuckled. She then took off her shirt and bra, sitting on the couch in a very sexy position, her D-size breasts exposed for Lena to see. "Is this better for you, Miss Oxton?"

"You really think I'm that easy?" Lena looked to still be pouting, but her voice had a playful note to it.

Emily slid off her pants and pulled off her underwear, leaving her clothes on the floor. She was now fully naked. "How about now?"

"Not until you apologize for teasing me," Lena said, smiling.

"Why do I need to say sorry for that?" Emily purred, crawling over to her. "I was only trying to get you interested in me."

"Except you assumed I've never done this before."

"Well, then I apologise for assuming," Emily stated, her face literally inches away from Lena's lips.

Lena kissed Emily's lips, closing the gap between them.

Emily kissed back and giggled, leaning her hands towards Lena's shirt.

Lena reached around and grabbed Emily's rear, making the redhead exclaim in surprise.

Emily smiled. "Go on. Let's see what you're hiding under those cute clothes of yours."

Lena sat up and undressed herself, revealing her quite skinny, but still very sexy body, complete with C-size breasts. "I ain't much, love, but girls have called me a cutie."

"Cutie is right," Emily said with a grin.

Emily held Lena's hand and took her to the bedroom, laying the girl on her bed, her feet sticking up towards her.

"So you like having those feet touched, do you?" she inquired. She then stroked a finger on the sole of Lena's foot.

Lena giggled. "That tickles!"

"Does it now?" Emily replied in a sarcastic tone. She then leaned down and licked Emily's foot with her tongue, gently kissing the soft skin with her lips.

"Mmm..." Lena moaned softly.

Emily then took one of Lena's toes into her mouth, sucking it softly.

Lena's head lolled back, her eyes closing. "Ohhh..."

Emily then started to kiss up Lena's leg, peppering the girl's slightly hairy skin with soft touches from her lips.

"Mmmmm... Love..."

Soon, Emily's face lay between Lena's legs.

Lena blushed. "Be gentle, Emily. I'm not used to being eaten out all that much."

"I'll try my best, love," Emily stated, with a flirty tone. Emily pressed her lips against Lena's now wet folds, kissing them softly.

"Ahhhh!" Lena moaned out loud.

Emily smiled. "You're sensitive, huh?"

"Very," Lena replied, her face completely red.

Emily spread Lena's legs, tongue delving into the girl's pussy.

"Oooohhh!" Lena felt the cold touch of Emily's tongue, sliding around inside of her.

Emily slid a finger into Lena.

"Gahhh!" Lena felt surprised by her new lover's double duty.

Emily smiled. She loved hearing Lena moan.

Lena could feel herself growing near. She bit her lip, trying to hold her orgasm in, but the pleasure was growing greater than she could control.

Emily started to eat Lena more and more, pulling her finger out and sliding her whole mouth over Lena's folds, letting her tongue do the work.

"Em... Em... Emily! Emilyyyyyy!" Lena finally screamed in pleasure as she finally came, her juices leaking into Emily's mouth.

Emily lapped up Lena's cum. "Mmmm, I like that. You ready for round two?"

Lena grinned. "You bet your arse I'm ready."

"Okay, there's a strap-on in a drawer over there. I want you to fuck my ass with it, hard."

Lena got up and went to the drawer, still shaking a bit from her orgasam. She then opened the door and found the strap on, a black belt with a cream plastic member attached to it. "This the one?"

"Yeah, good girl," Emily said lovingly. "Now put it in me."

Lena got on Emily's back and slid the plastic member into her butt hole.

Emily gasped. "Oh my gosh!"

"You alright love?" Lena wondered. She had never used a strap-on on someone's butthole before.

"Don't worry, freckles," Emily replied. "Ain't my first time a cock has been up my arse."

"Alright, get ready then," Lena smirked. "I ain't gonna hold back."

"I'm ready!"

Lena started to pump her plastic member into Emily's butthole, the smooth surface gently passing in and out of the young british woman.

"Ahhh! Ahhh!" Emily moaned, feeling the large pleasurable mass in her rear.

"You like that?"

"God I fucking love it!" Emily squealed like a little girl. "Keep pumping! Please!"

"Your wish is my command," Lena responded, keeping up the pressure and pounding Emily's sweet, round rear.

Emily kept moaning loudly, becoming more drunk with lust as Lena fucked her ass. She could feel her own pussy becoming wet. "Lena!"

Lena was still pounding Emily, starting to sweat slightly.

"Lena... do my pussy! Please!"

Lena pulled out of Emily's ass and slid the member into her pussy.

"Oooooh!" Emily cried. "Mmmm… thank you…"

"My pleasure," Lena smirked. She then started to fuck Emily in her pussy, the redhead turning around and embracing her as she fucked her.

"Mmmmm!" Emily moaned as she gripped Lena, feeling the senseless pounding thrash her G-spot. "Do me! Do ME!"

"I love you, Emily," Lena panted.

"I… I love you toooooo!" Emily cried out in ectsasy as she came. She and Lena fell onto the bed together, ending up in Lena's warm arms.

"Enjoy that love?" Lena wondered.

"Oh fuck yes I did. That's the best Anal I've had in years."

Lena chuckled and kissed Emily. "So… mind if I move in?"

"Let's give it a while first, so we can really get to know each other," Emily responded. "And yeah, I love you so much."

"Not bad for a first night together, huh?"

"Nope."

Lena smiled and hugged her new girlfriend, happy to have finally found someone in this little city.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And a warm welcome back to matty! Yes, matty did this fic with me and I am very grateful for it. Now this fic is set in the same universe as Puppy's first checkup, a fic I did quite a while ago. Probably gonna have the two couples meet next.

Anyway, hope you enjoy the cute canon overwatch gays!


End file.
